The Demon King's old Friend
by devilmachine
Summary: What do you think would happen after season 3. After the whole situation with sara. Yuuri meets and old friend that knows a lot about the demon kingdom.How? Find out by reading The Demon King's old Friend. BY the way there is some WolframxxYuuri. I hope you enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

The demon king's Old Friend

Author's note: Hi this is my first time writing on this site if I make spelling or grammer misstakes please tell me and tell me what I can improve on thanks.I hope you enjoy reading.

chapter 1: meeting

As usually Yuuri wasn't home. He never has time for me anymore it's not like we were dating or are but he promised to help me with school today. Whatever I'll come back in an hour and he'd better be here or I'll kill him.

...

I came back and this time Yuuri opened the door. He smiled at me with his big black eyes widdening.

"Yuuri where were you again you promised to help me". He invited me inside and I walked inside."I'm sorry Ireane I was just... taking a shower". I turned and gave him my sarcastic look."A shower for a whole afternoon".

Dropping the subject he said "sorry Ireane but it's late you should go home we'll hang out tomarow ...ok".I looked away for a second "fine but you'd better be here".

I left into the silence of the didn't matter weather it was night or day I needed to talk to Yuuri.A lot has happened in the past that he either already knows or he doesn't know **went.**

**...**

The next day was saturday so I came over at 2:00 pm. This time his older brother Shori openned the door. As usual he had a straight face and his eyes were cold hearted.

"Hello Shori wheres Yuuri". He opened the door wider so I could come in. He truned and walked away "he's in his room". I walked up the stairs and knocked on Yuuri's dark blue door."Come in". I openned the door with a smile "hey Yuuri you kept your promise for once thats good other wise I would have beet the shit out of you".

He laughed in a strang way it almost sounded fake like he was hidding something.


	2. Chapter 2:the demon kingdom

chapter 2: the demon kingdom

Yuri's POV:

I fell back on the couch tired from studying my brain was tired I couldn't continue."Ireane can we take a brake". I said in the most childish closed her book and stood up "stupid as ever I see (seigh) fine". She sat down on the floor at my height she smiled brightly. "Then lets go do something I know lets go to the park pond".Ireane grabbed my hand and we ran out the door.

...

We came to a stop at the private pond in the park. The one where Mirata pushed me in and brought me to the demon kingdom."I'm gonna get us some drinks."

Ireane left me in the silence of the hot summer day. "I wonder how everyones doing over there". I stared at the pond as if expecting something to happen like it turning purple or green. I started to hear footsteps loosing my consintration while stareing at the pond I didn't bother to look.

Next thing I knew I felt a hard push on my back. Then I was in the demon kingdom once again. Looking aroung for someone I see someone.

No... NO... Theres no posible way. "Ireane why did you do that". My voice trailed off and then I started to yell. "IREANE WHY'D YOU DO THAT!"

After a minute's silence she started to talk. "I had to see if... you came back already and" she turned to face me "aparently you know what you are". My lip was trembleing and my eyes were widened so wide it hurt.

"Yuuri!" I could hear my beloved Wolfram from behind me. Even though I was lisening I couldn't say anything. I could move I walked forward to Ireane and got out of the pond.

Ireane's POV:

I could tell Yuuri was shocked but I had to tell him better than not telling him I guess. After Yuuri moving I could see a golden blond boy with green eyes in a blue military. I smirked at the boy. So his grown a lot well so have I. "Who are you and stay away from Yuuri". He drew his sword out and glared at me. So he doesn't remember well I'll help him out. "You don't remember me Wolfram well let me help you". His glare disappeared from his eyes. I ran torwards him grabbing his sword and throwing it backward and punching him in the stomach and throwing him to the ground. "Wow and I really thought you improved after all these years guess not how pathetic".

"What". I sat down to his level. "Is it that hard I'm the only girl that can beat you up, I have many diffrent powers, yellow golden eyes, brown hair, and pale skin is it that hard". He looked up at me and widened his eyes. I tilted my head and let my hair fall to the side. "Ireane is it... really you". I nodded at his responce. I could hear Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter comeing to Wolfram's aid. As they lifted him up they saw me. "If it really does hurt Wolfram then it just shows how suckish you've gotten" I turned around and srugged my sholders "not my fault".

Everyone remained silent and Conrad ran to Yuuri."Yuuri are you ok". He still didn't speek he really is a wimp isn't he. "Anyways bow if you remember me". Another one of my powers is minipulating people and I forced all of them to bow except Yuuri." I'm sorry Yuuri but its their fault for not remembering me after all I was the demon king before you so why".I let them go and by now they knew who I was. Wolfram was the only one with corage to talk "she's Ireane the demon queen that came in second for the throne when Yuuri took the throne and she's much more she is my best friend was once more than that to me and she still... is..."

author's note: sup so I know the fist chapter was short thats why I uploaded this as soon as possible plus I couldn't stop typing if its bad or whatever its kinda late so i'm not completly paying I will try to update as soon as possible each time its just i'm busy this week so just wait ok. Also I promise the chapters will get a lot longer I write a lot more than it seems. Thank you for reading and keep reading, review tell me what I can improve on and I will update tommarow maybe I don't know.

Byezs


	3. Chapter 3: Wolfram and Ireane

Chapter 3: Wolfram and Ireane

3 hours later

Yuuri's POV

Conrart, Gunter, and I were in my "office" to decide what to do about Ireane and Wolfram. The room was silent but after a few minutes Conrart decided to brake the silence. "Your Magesty what do you want to do about this after all Wolfram is your fiance and miss Ireane is your friend". _It's true they are both important to me in diffrent ways but still I can't think right now. I really do love Wolfram but does he like Ireane? How does he know her?_ Yuuri looked around for his fiance but he was no where to be found. "Where's Wolfram"? Conrart looked up to the side and looked back at the concern king. "After we locked up miss Ireane he ran up to his room and locked the door he won't let anyone in".

Yuuri seigh at Conrart's responce. "Conrart what is Ireane exacly. How does she know Wolfram and how does she know about the Great Demon Kingdom"? Conrart's brown eyes widened and he turned to Gunter to see if he had an answer. The truth was Conrart knew the answer to Yuuri's questions be he couldn't bare to answer them he didn't want to hurt Yuuri. The room was silent and the air was still then the silence broke from Lord Gwendal barging into the room. "Whats wrong with Wolfram now and why is Queen Ireane". Yuuri turned to the black haired man with wide eyes. "QUEEN!"

Conrad took over the situation " Ireane is here why do you think Wolfram is mad and Ireane attacked Wolfram. Thats why she is locked up". Yuuri still shocked stayed standing in front of the other 3 men. "Your majesty we never told you but Ireane was the other person choosen by Shinou to be the king of the great demon kingdom". Yuuri still said nothing to Gunter explaining the situation. When they realised that the king wasn't lisening Qwendal took both his sholders and shook him like a raddle doll. When Gunter was sure his majesty was lisening he continued his story. "Anyways Ireane was another person simallar to his majesty except she was diffrent in a way. She had a lot of sadness in her life. She experience death of others right in front of her there was even a point when she almost died but Shinou saved her and brought her here to see how she would react to being the queen of this place".

Yuuri suddenly interested in the story spoke. "How did she take it"? Gunter seighed. "She loved it here she said that it had been years sence she felt this way about herself". Yuuri smiled but it disappeared and thoughts of guilt filled his head. "But why did I get chosen and not her it seems like she diseves to be king more than I do". Gunter tired of talking Conrart took over the story telling. " Shinou abserved her while she was here without her knowlage of it. He discoved that she thought about the sadness in her past and we can't have that and she knew that it would get in the way. Also Wolfram and her were great friends but they started to like each other more than friends and Shinou didn't want that for a unknow reason so he chose you over her. After the day we told her she said that she knew that outcome who Shinou would chose and she was right. She said goodbye to everyone and left. Also it was the first time Wolfram was ever crying. Ireane could come back when ever she wanted to be she didn't. That's why when you showed up your majesty Wolfram was extremly warped but you made him happy now that Ireane is back who knows what he's thinking".

_What do I do? Do I go see Wolfram and see how he is or do I ask Ireane why she is acting this way._ Conrart interupted Yuuri's deep thinking moment. "Your majesty if you ask me I suggest that you go talk to Wolfram we will handle Miss Ireane after all we did spend a whole year with her". Yuuri nodded leaving behind his worries.

.,...

Yuuri was face to face with Wolfram's bedroom door. Wolfram didn't want anyone coming in so he went to his own room insted of Yuuri's. Yuuri gently knocked on the door with his knuckle and waited for a sound, movement, voice, a reaction to him coming here. A few minutes past and Yuuri was still in the hallway and it was still silent. "Wolfram it's Yuuri can we talk". After a minute of silence the sound of a lock turning came to Yuuri's ears". Yuuri tried to open the door and it worked he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Inside the room he found Wolfram on his bed sitting looking down in his usuall blue military uniform. _Wolfram what should I say he's oviously devistated. It's true that I love Wolfram but I've never seen him like this does he still love Ireane or does he not. Well I'll try to help him._ The confused king walked over to his fiance and sat next to him on the bed. "I know why your so upset Wolfram". Wolfram looked up at Yuuri with his deep green eyes which the fire he normally had in them had burt out and sadness clowed them. His hair looked dirty blonde in the darkness of the night.

"Don't be mistaken Yuuri I still truely care about you but Ireane and I have a past and I don't know what to do. I really did believe that I wouldn't see her agian". Yuuri put his hand on top of his fiance's trembling hand to comfort him as if he was saying _"I understand"_ and he did. "What do you think we should do about Ireane". "I don't know". Yuuri stood up as if what Wolfram said was the trigger to set him off. "Thats it". He turned to face him shocked fiance. "Tomarrow we will have a feast and ask why Ireane is acting this way". Wolfram nodded in responce to Yuuri's "briliant" plan.


	4. Chapter 4: the feast and the fight

chapter 4: The feast and the fight

Yuuri's POV

1 hour later

Wolfram had finally come out of his bedroom in hopes of this feast idea to work. He believed in Yuuri and his plan to make things better between him and Ireane. The table was set it was a long table filled with all kinds of meats, vegetables, and drinks. There was one chair at each end the one in the front had other chairs next to it but the other one was all alone. The one separated from the others would be Ireane's seat and the one near the others would be Yuuri's. It was set up this way so Ireane couldn't hurt anyone especially Wolfram. Ireane does love Wolfram but she was mad who knows what she would do in this situation.

Ireane's POV

How stupid they all are they think bringing me to my old room giving me a fancy dress will change how I feel right now. I like the dress though it came down to my ankles. It was black and blue it also had a leather belt that rapped around my waist. The sleeves were black and long the rest of the dress was a dark blue. It sounded ridiculous when I describe it but in person it was really beautiful. A few minutes later Conrart knocked on the door "miss Ireane are you done we are having a feast I'm here to escort you". When he was done talking I opened the door and I saw his kind brown eyes. We walked down the hallway in silence. I didn't bother to say anything I knew what they were trying to do and it wasn't going to work so easily.

When we got to the end of the hallway he opened the door to the dining room I was then welcomed by Yuuri, Wolfram, Gwendal, and Gunter. Conrart was going to stay by the door in case I did anything suspicious at least that's what I assumed. I walked forward to my seat which was faraway from everyone eles . Everyone was smiling but why? "Welcome Ireane how are you this evening". I just kept starring at the "happy" king with my strait face. _Why wont you just shut the fuck up jezz and shinou picked you over me ha. How funny I just want to say shut the fuck up but I can't at least not here just act normal or try to be happy._ That was the last thought that I had that seemed "normal" to me. I looked around the room to see if anything was unusual. But everything seemed normal Gwendal frowning looking at his food, Gunter happy as ever, Yuuri happy as if he were a child waking up on Christmas morning, and Wolfram scowling like usual when he is "forced" to do something. When I was done observing I looked down at my feet which were seriously scared and covered in dirt but the black flats I wore hid the scars and dirt. "Whats wrong Ireane". I looked back up at Yuuri's concern face I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and spoke. "Everything is fine but why have a feast there must be some reason for all this". Yuuri smirked "well the reason is you don't normally show up here so of course we have to celabrate... right x-Queen of the demon kingdom". _WHAT DID YOU SAY. _ His words made me jump up from my chair and start yelling. "SHUT UP WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT". My freak out caused Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrad to draw their swords but not Wolfram he just stared at me with sad eyes. "Ha you dare draw your sword at me your forgetting one thing". I ran towards Gwendal kicked him in the part where it hurts most and took him sword. "That I'm the best swordsman in here". I smirked at the swordsmen and they scowled back at me. "THAT'S ENOUGH". Wolfram had finally spoke he stood up picked up a butter knife and dropped it on the floor and stared me. I widened my eyes _Wolfram but_. The fire in his eyes had returned and he glared at me. "Pick it up". I blinked at him dropping the sword I picked up the knife.

Wolfram's POV

the next day

_Right now I don't know anything why am I acting this way? But I do know one thing whatever happens today will affect how I feel towards Ireane and what she feels for me._ Yuuri came up to his sad finance and hugged him from behind. Wolfram lightly touched Yuuri's hand they felt warm against his comforting his cold pale hands. "Even if you do love her Wolfram I will forgive you whatever you chose to do". Yuuri was diffrent in their relationship Wolfram would be the one to not forgive Yuuri and he would also be the one to get jealous of the simplest of things. But sence the passing years Wolfram had changed he was a brat as much as he was before he was older and wiser but he was still Wolfram most of the time.

It was then time for the fight. Wolfram wore his usual blue uniform and Ireane wore her blue jean half cut jacket, with black and neon yellow shorts, black convers, and a white shirt with her long wavy hair flowing out. "Sence his majest von Bielefelt accepted the challenge he will choose the type of battle". I choose a normal sword fight. I drew my sword and Ireane drew her's. Ireane wasn't the type to strike first but whenever we fought she'd strike first. She struck me but I blocked her. As the battle went on for hours I kept thinking I don't want to hurt her if she knew that I still cared for her then maybe she'd be calmer and more happy. The last strike she made I blocked then I hit her had sending her sword flying. "SIR VON BIELEFELT WINS". I continued to stare at her expecting her to do something but she didn't. "Why Ireane". "What Wolfram". I looked back up at her and glared my eyes at her. "Why are you doing these things. Letting me beat you so easily that's not the Ireane I know. So why"? Ireane smirked at the confused demon. "I don't know". _How could you not know Ireane? The most confusing part is why is she here anyways. I mean I know she wanted to see if Yuuri knew went but is that really the reason or is she just making excuses like usual._

"How do you not know Ireane?" At that point Wolfram was looking at the ground. "Why are you even here you said that you wanted to see if Yuuri had known about this place yet but are you just making excuses". Wolfram looked back up and Ireane with the flames in his eyes bright and raging. "Tell me the truth". Ireane's smirk had disappeared and appeared was a straight face. She looked to the side away from Wolfram's emerald eyes that made her feel smaller by the second and weak. She couldn't bare to even look at Wolfram who was still glaring at her. "Ireane tell me now!" Why is my voice getting louder? Whatever it doesn't matter aslong as she lisens to me I'm alright with anything right now. "I came here because... I wanted to". Ireane whats that supost to mean did you miss us or did you miss... me. "Wolfram" she then finally found the strength to look at me dead in the eye "I've known you long enough to know what your thinking and the answer is... yes". What she wanted to see me but why? "Why? you know what Shinou said about those things he forbidden it". _Shinou's dead though. No I love Yuuri but even so Yuuri said he wouldn't be mad at me for whatever future I would choose so. What do I do._


	5. Chapter 5: New Enemy, Decide later

chapter 5: The new enemy decide later

Next Morning

As I opened my eyes from my deep sleep Yuuri's deep black eyes were facing mine. "Yuuri... what is it?" He blinked twice and then pressed his lips against mine and I pressed back. I pulled away at the sound of someone knocking at the door. "Yes". It was Conrad he opened the door and spoke. "Your majesty Wolfram we need the both of you now get dressed and meet us in Gwendal's "office"". After making that sort statement he left us alone in "our" room. I got up and went over to the dresser to get my clothes. Then I was startled by Yuuri coming up from behind me and hugging me. I closed my eyes for a moment and noticed how much pain I have caused him and yet even now all he does is love and comfort me. "You feel cold I thought you needed a hug". I brought my hand up to his and grabbed it. "Sorry I've caused you a lot of pain Yuuri I can't forgive myself for hurting you. My job is to protect you but how can I when I'm being selfish and hurting you like this". His arms rapped tighter around me and he wouldn't let go. "I told you no matter what path you choose I will always feel this way towards you Wolfram don't think for a second your hurting me cause your not".

a few minutes later

Me and Yuuri were in my brother's "office" to discuss something important. "Apparently there's a new enemy. That have been sneaking into the castle at night and killing people, making death threats and other things". The room was silent. Can't we just get more guards or something I mean it's not like we haven't delt with things like this before so what's the difference. "The's people aren't normal robbers they are traders of the demon kingdom and they threaten to kill his majesty and capture Wolfram". No one's killing Yuuri with me around that's probably why they want to capture me. "Why do they want to capture Wolfram". As usual Yuuri was being kind of stupid but in a cute way I'll explain it to him. "Everyone knows that it's my duty to portect you with me out of they way it would be easier to kill you or they want to use me as a hostage or something".

"Well then we should double up on the guard or something maybe we should ask..." "NO NO NO ARE NOT ASKING IREANE BROTHER". Conrad seighed at my sudden outburst. "Just hear me out no one knows about Ireane being here so that would give us an advantage and besides she'll probably do whatever Wolfram tells her to do". "Uh". I turned my head away from them. I haven't acted like this in forever everyone used to call me a brat because of it but whatever. The point is I don't want to even look at Ireane right now or talk to her or even think about her and now I'm pissed because I'm thinking about her DAMN IT.

"Wolfram please". "You would be full filing your duties as his majesty's bodyguard and he won't die if this all goes as planed". I looked back at them and seighed. "Fine but I don't have to talk to her on a daily base that's my only condition. "Fine then". Then with that comment finishing the conversation we walked down to the sells to reason with Ireane.

Ireane's POV

I haven't slept sence they put me in this prison cell. Whatever it doesn't really matter what happens to me anyways. "Ireane we need your help". "Huh I'm sure the great and powerful demon king can handle himself he does have like what 20 bodyguards he'll be fine". Wolfram then drew his sword up to my neck. "If you kill me how helpful do you think that will be and why should I waste my talents babysitting a weak king". "She's right Wolfram you won't acomplish anything by killing her just say your sorry". I glared at him and he glared at me. Then he drew away his sword and spoke. "Fine Ireane I'm sorry for being a bastard to you and will you please help us". I smirked at the pleading boy. "Why I'd be happy to help protect his majesty from the robbers ".

Wolfram's POV

How does she know about the robbers well whatever whats important right now is that she is helping us. Gwendal quickly took over the situation and explained the problem clearly and quickly to all of us. "Ok so basicly the robbers normally attack the west part of the kingdom where there are less guards and were the security isn't very tight. Also people said that near by villagers spotted them here here and here". Gwendal marked three positions all around the castle that rumors say that the robbers camp there. "Should we charge in and kill them or what". "We shouldn't kill them we could ask them why they are doing this or if they are doing it for someone. Also if we all charge at one camp we will be weakened and the other two sites can ambush us". It's not very shocking that Ireane has a plan she's quite smart I should know when we were little she got the highest scores on all the stratagizing tests. "Ok then what do you suggest we do". "I say Wolfram leads his skilled private army here Gwendal and his army can attack this one and Conrad you lead a army and take out this one".

Everyone agreed to Ireane's plan I was the first to I always like taking people out with my private army. "Gunter and I will stay behind and protect his majesty. Any questions?". Everyone agreed but why doesn't Gunter go and fight instead of me probably because he can actually beat Ireane in a fight. A little later Gwendal, Conrad, and me dispatched with our small armies and left to go to the campgrounds.

Yuuri's POV

After everyone left it was quiet. Gunter, Ireane, and I just stayed outside in the cort yard with Greta. I had just introduced them to each other and Greta loves her they act as if they were mother and daughter. This is good for Greta she never really knew her own mother and now she has me and Wolfram but we can only be fathers to her. It seems like Ireane likes children I never knew that considering the fact that she was always so violent around me but she is kind when it comes down to it.

"Yuuri Yuuri I was wondering will miss Ireane stay here for a while". Greta told me this after she ran up to me with a bright smile. "I'm not sure but maybe". She continued smiling "I hope she does". All I could do was smile back but what did Ireane tell her. Growing tired of the cort yard we just talked with each other at the main gates of the castle. "Ireane can I talk to you". For some reason she wanted to talk alone inside so we went inside into my room. She sat down and layed down making herself comfortable. "So what is it". I sat down next to her. "Well one why did you want to come inside". Her eyes still continued to stay closed. "I don't really know the air just seems unstable today so what eles". "Huh". "You said well one so is there a second thing or no?"

Well what I want to talk about will make our whole conversation awkward well I'll give it a shot. "You see well... I want to talk about... Wolfram". Hearing his name was enough to make her open her eyes and stare up at the ceiling. "What about him?" What do I say now after a minute's silence she broke the silence. "Yuuri spit it out you can ask me anything even if it's about Wolfram remember" she sat up at poked my forehead "I'm still you friend idiot". I smiled at her its good that me and her are still friends. "Well ok do you like him"? She smirked at my question. "Why do you like him". My cheeks began to get warm and then I looked away from her." NO he's just my friend so uh uh I'm concerned". She grabbed my jaw so I was starring into her eyes. "Yuuri you clearly love him its written all over your face your just lucky Wolfram isn't the sharpest knife in the cabinet".

Why did she just avoid my question like that I'll ask again."So your fine with me and him you know uh...". Letting my sentence drift off she smirked again. "Yes I'm totally fine with you to getting together at night and doing...". Before she could finish her sentence I cut her off. "NO NO NO I don't want to do those things with him". She stood up and stretched. "You mean you to haven't wow. Do you to at least sleep together in the same bed". I nodded blushing a bright red. She chuckled at me and then I turned away to look out the window. WOLFRAM! HE'S BACK. I jumped up and looked to Ireane. "Lets go it looks like they are back".

Later that day

The mission was a success but Ireane still felt uneasy about it. Everyone eles was fine with the mission. Shortly after Wolfram, Greta, Ireane, and I decided to play outside for a longer time alone. It was more of Ireane and Greta playing than me and Wolfram. Greta acted like she was her own mother it was clear that she was very fond of her. The only thing me and Wolfram could do was to smile and watch them. "Wolfram"? His smile faded. "What is it"? I turned and looked at him. "Never mind". We turned back to the two and continued smiling. "Yuuri". Greta was running towards to me and grabbed my hands. "Tonight can Miss Ireane tell me a bed time story". It's fine with me but what about Wolfram I tuned to face him to see if it was ok with him. He nodded at me and I nodded back then I happily turned back to Greta's smiling face shining brighter than the sun. "Alright Greta but no sleeping past your bedtime got it". "Thank you YUURI".

A moment later I was still hugging Greta Wolfram got up and said something. "I'm going inside". Ireane was silent I guess the bond between them is still broken Greta didn't notice anything suspicious with them well she still was a child so she didn't understand anything really. Especially with relationships.

Wolfram's POV

1 hour later

It's quiet after all I am in the hidden field so... "Seigh". What am I gonna do? I don't really know anything anymore. My thoughts were disrupted when I hurd russeling behind me in the trees. I drew out my sword and held the point up to the "intruder's" neck. "Who dares hu...". It was Ireane her face stayed blank even when her life is in danger. "You mind lowering that someone could get her and I'm not talking about me". So she really hasn't changed after a minute I decided to lower my sword and but it back. "What do you want". Her face was still as expressionless as it always was. "The robbers... they're not dead you know". After that statement it was silent all we could hear was the wind. "Your just trying to scare me well I'm not a wimp anymore Ireane". She closed her eyes and seighed. "Look I care deeply about Yuuri not as much as you do obviously but I also care about you". Her sentence made me wield my sword and point it up to her neck again. "Please how could you possibly care about me".

"Wolfram in my eyes your still the same boy I met 5 years ago". She then grabbed the end of the blade and moved it forward to hurt herself. She kept pulling it closer and closer and closer till a tiny drop of blood came out and then more started to fall down her neck on to her shirt. "What are you doing". I could tell it was painful but her face was still emotionless. She then dropped the end of the blade and I dropped the whole sword in the process. "How could you still care about me". She then seighed. "It doesn't really matter right now". WHAT how could it not matter! "How could it not matter Ireane I'm not your doll to play with and break". She just stared at me with blank eyes. "The robbers remember fight now decide later Wolfram don't let your feelings get in the way. By the way I suggest you sleep with your eyes open tonight".

that night

Yuuri's POV

It's strange that Wolfram wants to sleep in his own room oh well. I'm wiped out working all night on the whole robbed situation. I stumbled my way into my room too tired to change I fell onto my bed with no hesitation. I wonder how Wolfram is sleeping. At least I don't have to worry about falling face first onto the floor in the morning. As I started to slip into a deep sleep I was awoken with Conrad barging into my room. I sat up still very unbalanced. "Whats wrong". He looked around the room for something then turned back to me. "Have you seen Wolfram". I nodded my head no his eyes then widened greatly. "I'm afraid he has been captured". WHAT! "Then we have to go after him". Before I could even get up he shook his head no. "It's to late for that we will look for him in the morning". "But we can't just". Conrad then yelled at me" Your majesty keep in mind its dark out it will be hard to see and morning is only a few hours away. I hate doing this but everyone eles is asleep. Now do not leave this room I promise you we will find him in the morning GOOD NIGHT!"

He then slammed the door shut. He had never yelled at me like that before I guess he just snapped. I wonder if Ireane knows. No, even if she did she probably wouldn't care. I went back to my bed and layed down. It took me a while to fall asleep but I did. I was awoken once again by Ireane. "Ireane what are you doing". She was dressed and had her sword with her. "We're going". I then stood up out of confusion. "Where?" She turned her head to look back at me. "Why to get Wolfram back of course... or are you gonna wait till morning it's already twilight outside it'll light up faster if we leave now".

"Why do you want to save Wolfram don't you hate him?" She smirked at my question. "I don't hate him me and him have been friends for years. I used to love him but now he has you I really don't know if I still love him but I do care about him a lot. He helped me in the past and now I want to help him now let's go save your finace".

Author's note: Hey sup thank you so much for reading my story this far thanks

i'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible school is starting up soon again DAMN IT so i'm gonna be busy and stuff but I will update soon follow favorite review thanks and review who you want Wolfram to end up with I'm not sure but it will be awsome no matter who he picks review thanks


	6. Chapter 6: Rescuing Wolfram

Chapter 6: Rescuing Wolfram

"Ireane it's been an hour sence we left can we rest". She turned around and looked at me with disappointed eyes. "Fine the trail is still fresh so we're getting close." I smiled filled with thankfulness. "Thank goodness".

...

"We will leave the horses here if we bring them along people will ask. Are you wearing your disguise"? I nodded. We continued to walk following the trail that would lead to Wolfram. I wore my disguise sence no one knows what Ireane really looks like she just wore a huge black cloke to cover up her sword and supplies. "Wait... they"re over there".

We walked over to the point where we weren't visable but we could see them. They all had powerful presences they all wore black outfits but they all looked different. Two were girls and 4 were men. Behind them was a carriage Wolfram was most likely inside it. I started to get up but then I felt a hard presser on my knee that was holding me down. It was Ireane's hand that was holding me down. I looked and her and she looked at me. She nodded "no". When I looked down at her hand it was shacking terribly. "Don't mess with these guys they'll kill you as if you were nothing more than a fly".

"How do you know that". She didn't answer me worried that they would hear us. "Hey did you hear that guys". One of the men spoke he was the biggest and probably the strongest. "Sounds like a mouse maybe even two coming from that bush". Ireane's eyes widdened."Damn it sorry Yurri". "What". Next thing I knew she pushed me back so no one could see me even if they came over to my location

Ireane's POV

I'm sorry Yuuri but I had to. "Well well well it appears there's only one mouse". He picked me up and threw me towards to others. One of them lifted up my hood so they could see my face. "A pretty mouse? Whats your name"? I started to sit up but one of them stomped on my head so I couldn't move. "He asked you a question". Why you BITCH! I grabbed his foot and threw him forward jumping up I kicked the two girls in the face sending them backward in pain. But then I felt someone grab my hair and pull me. "Well this mouse has some tricks up it's sleeve". I tried to punch him in the gut but he grabbed my fist and twisted it hurting my wrist. I didn't respond to the pain. "Put her in with the other one".

Pulling me by my hair and fist he threw me into the carriage cell. I couldn't open my eyes I didn't want to. When the carriage started to move I got up and opened my eyes. He said the "other one" who. Completely opening my eyes Wolfram was right in front of my staring at me. He was sitting his back up against the wall one leg flat on the floor the other pulled up his arm on it. I moved over so I was next to the other window I gently put my back up against the wall and layed my legs flat I then turned so I was looking out the window starting to fall into a deep deep sleep...

...

"Come on Ireane lets go to the flower garden". As usual Wolfram was happy. "Ok meet you there". As we looked at the flowers together we both smiled and no one was around. He picked one and put it in my hair it was blue with a dark purple on the inside. "There". That's right this is a old memory I used to love Wolfram but now I don't know. He has Yuuri they make a better match then me and him ever did. Wolfram and I used to hug all the time but times have changed.

As I started to wake up my eyes felt heavy and my face felt wet. When I could finally see clearly I felt something holding me. It was Wolfram hugging me comforting me. "Hu hu...". He still continued to look out the window. "You were talking in your sleep and you were also crying were you having a bad dream". "I don't know if it was a bad or good dream it was a old memory of mine". Tears started to pore out of my eyes again. Wolfram pulled his arm away and wiped my tears. "Did I do something. When you were talking you kept saying my name and don't leave me".

I stayed silent then he sighed. He held me again and moved my head so it was on his sholder. "What are you doing?!" He smirked and laughed a little. Returning the favor you came here for me and almost got killed and I don't want to leave you crying especially over a dream that was about me. I looked up at his green emerald eyes and he stared down and my golden eyes. "Thank you". I shrank back down and embraced him back.

...

"Gwendal where is his majesty". Gwendal was shocked by the news he had been in his office all day doing Yuuri's work. "What do you mean he should be in his room". Conrad came in and was the one to brake the trail of confusion. "He's gone he probably went searching for Wolfram with Ireane because she is gone as while". Gwendal sunk back in his chair tired of the whole drama those three were causing. "Send out a search party search the grounds everywhere try finding out where those people took Wolfram". Gunter and Conrad both nodded yes and left the room.

...

"Alright you two come on out". As I woke up we were forced out of the carriage. We were both tied up and put on the same horse. Wolfram sat in front I sat in the back. "Do you have a plan". "Why you don't." I smirked and laughed silently at his comment. "Of course I do I just wanted to see if you have one I'll tell you when I can".

...

Yuuri's POV

What do I do now. What would Ireane or Wolfram do right now. 'Hu I knew you were just a wimp you can't even save your own fiance'. "Don't call me a wimp!" I'll follow their tracks wait no I can't do that by myself but there's also no time to go back. "YOUR MAJESTY". Conrad I stepped out of the bushes and saw Conrad and Gwendal. "Hey"! They stopped in front of me and told me to get on my horse. I told them everything that happened after the few minutes it took to explain the whole situation the quickly went to action. "Ok we'll follow the tracks and ambush them no matter how strong they are they can't take on me and Gwendal at the same time".

author's note:

Hey guys so today school starts up again and summer is over so I'm gonna be able to update as daily but I will sill update and I posted a new story on Death note. Thanks so much for reading and I promise there will be a new chapter before next week. Again follow, favorite, and review thanks for reading ok see ya.


	7. Chapter 7:the group's leader

chapter 7: The enemy's Leader

Ireane's pov

Both me and Wolfram had been blind folded so we couldn't tell but I can scense where we are going.

...

A few moments later the blindfold was removed from my face and I could see. I was in a palice room bowing down to a strange man dressed in robes. I looked around for Wolfram but I couldn't him. "Where's Wolfram". After a long minute of silence I yelled at the strange man. "What'd you do with my friend you coward speak up". The man got up and walked over to me. "Your friend has been brought to the dungon and how dare you call me a coward. You know me better than you know yourself". I tilted my head in confusion and tried to match his voice with all the people I've ever met. I could only find to matches but one of them was dead and the other one lives as a human back in my world so how is this man. "Who are you".

Wolfram's POV  
"Finally awake I see". I looked around and could figure out that I was in a prison cell considering the fact that I'm chained up to a brick wall topless. "Where's Ireane tell me what you've done with her". I started to lash around causing the chains to scratch at my wrists causing me to bleed. "Your little mouse she's in the throne room talking with our leader". I glared and snared at the attractive man. "Don't worry she won't be harmed for now. It's not him that will be doing the hurting though". Anger rose in my eyes more than ever. "I swear if you touch her I'll...". The creep cut me off. "Do what you can't help her as long as your chained to that wall you can't even lift a thinger to help her. And it's such a pitty letting what a beautiful girl die". He then but he's dagger up to my neck. "Tell me what is your relationship. You care about her but your engaged to his majesty Yuuri. Sence she's not yours I'll take her for you".

His smirk widened even more. "You heartless bastard what do you want with us anyways". He perrced the blade agenst my throat even closer to the point where I was bleeding. "I wouldn't insalt me so easily Bielefelt". _How the hell do you know my name but the real question is why did he capture me and Ireane like this. If he wanted to lower Yuuri's guards then kidnap Gunter and Conrad. _"By the way I can read your mind. I have access to all your memories and thoughts. I can also manipulate what you are thinking".

"So your a mind reader that's how you were able to find Ireane when she was spying on you". He nodded at my statement. "I could also hear what you were thinking when you and Ireane where in the carriage with her. That must have felt nice to make a pretty mouse like herself feel safe in your arms". I tilted my head slowly so I could move without getting cut. "Why do you keep calling her mouse it's starting to creep the shit out of me".

His smirk disappeared from his face faster than I expected. "Because she's pretty and tricky like a mouse. Mice tend to always escape the cat because they are smaller, quicker, and smarter. In this case she is the mouse but mice either have to sacrafice themselves or something special to them to avoide conflict or a trap. In other words you might be killed and she lives or she dies and we let you live with your fiance".

His speak made me even more mad. I didn't care if I cut myself I started to pull my fists forward as hard as I could to escape from the chains. After a few minutes I gave up it was pointless and I'm just lousing myself in front of the enemy how pathetic of me. "She's not your mouse to play with understand me when I get out of here I swear that I'll" the rude basterd then cut me off. "If you get out of here the only one that will be doing the beating is me. Remember the mouse if she is yours or not she's mine if she decides for her to stay and you to go free I get to decide what to do with her".

I glared at him and then I was disrupted by the cell door opening with Ireane being flung inside and on to the cold hard metal floor. I was shocked of what I was seeing she was beaten I've never seen her wounded before because she was such a great fighter but she's vonrable right now hands tied up and no weapons to help her. She is good at getting out of knot ties but these ones were made out of a fabric that weakened her in body and soul.

She got up to her knees and looked at me. I couldn't tell what her expression was because her hair was plastered to her face. I could tell that she was crying and what she was saying. "I'm sorry Wolfram but thhhis is good...bye". The odd man at the door waved at the bastered next to me. He unlocked the cuffs and I jumped down to the floor. As I started to walk toward Ireane to comfort her. The baster stepped in front of me so I couldn't get at her. He then pulled me by the hair out of the cell and outside the castle sending me somewhere out in the forest.

Ireane's POV

_I couldn't do it Wolfram had to be saved whats the point about saving me he has Yuuri and family I don't. I wonder what they are gonna do with me now that Wolfram is gone._ The weird boy that Wolfram was talking to came back into the cell but I was too busy crying my eyes out to even give a damn. He locked the door and the sound of it made me look to the side at him. "My name's Chace by the way. Your friend is pretty interesting but you are more interesting". He came up to me and grabbed my chin with force I could easily tell he was strong probably stronger than I am which made me a little mad but whatever. He grinned at me in a teasing kind of way. "Don't touch me". I said in a demon like voice.

His grin widened even more." But that's no fun little mouse and your so pretty. It's up to me what happens to you hear so I suggest you start being a little more nice to me of we aren't gonna treat you like a princess got it little mouse". I nodded with a pout on my face.

Author's Note:

well there you have it I'm so so so so so sorry for not undating in forever I've just been on this huge writer's block (when a writer has no fucken idea what to write) but I'm back and I'm gonna update later this week to make up for my absensess for 2 weeks. Again sorry and remember favorite, follow, and please review me on suggestions on what you think should happen later in the story and what I can improve on k thanks

Byezs


	8. Chapter 8:Poor Ireane

chapter 8: poor Ireane

My cell wasn't comfortable at all the only thing that comforts my small and frail body is the one thin blanket Chase gave me. He kept threatening me saying if I don't serve him here then he'll have me killed. In some ways he is nice to me but it's most likely just an act. I miss Wolfram, Yuuri, Greta everyone but I'm stuck here until they come for me or till I find a way to escape. What a drag. I lost my train of thought as soon as Chase came in. He was smirking at me which was rather odd. He walked up to me and shrank down to my level of height and grabbed my chin then started at me right in the eyes. I turned my head to the side ignoring him.

He pulled my head back to face his face once again. "What". His blue eyes faced my golden eyes it was like a staring compititon no one blinked and it was like we were the only people in the world at that moment. "It's time to test your strength little white mouse". He grabbed at my arm and pulled me up with great force. He walked me out of my cell and two men grabbed me I hesitated and started to squarm and punch the men. After I finished them off I looked around for Chase but I couldn't find him. Next thing I knew I fell to the floor and passed out.

...

A few moments later. I assumed. I woke up against a brick cold wall with my hands chained back so I was dangling on from the long chains. "It's about time you woke up. I was just about getting bored". I tugged at the chains but nothing happened it was hopeless as a sign of defeat I dropped my head and let my hair and my head sag so the only thing I could see was the floor. I could hear the sound of footsteps walking forward. It was Chase he lifted up my head by grabing my chin like what he normally does. "We're going to play a game also known as your test". Knowing that he caught my attention enough for me to keep my head up he stepped backward and spoke of this so called game. "It's very simple me and one of my buddies are going to ask you a question each time you be silent or lie and we can tell when you lie we take of a object of clothing".

I jumped as soon as he said clothing. "Then after a while when we get tired you have the option to change the game but you won't know what it is. So as soon as my friend gets here we will start the game". Two minutes had passed sence he explained his perverted plan to me. He sounds like Herbert from family guy except Chace is sorta attractive and he likes girls not guys. The brunet sighed out of boredum I could tell he was the one to come up with this game. He'd do just about anything to get even a 1 second glimse of me without a shirt on. What a pervert.

"Sence my friend is taking forever we will..". He was cut off by the sound of a door opening. "Your late". It was another boy dressed in the same type of black clothing. His hair was pointed up and shorter sorta like a buzz cut but pointed up strait from the use of gel. "I know I was stuck in the middle of something but I'm here now where's this Ireane girl". Chace motioned his hand towards me and the man followed the trail and was then face to face with me."He's right you are as beautiful as humans can come to". I glared at the tall man. "Now let's start the game".

2 hours later

After a long amount of time the only thing I was now wearing was by shirt and undergardments. The good thing was I was wearing a shirt twice my size so they couldn't see my underwear but I don't really care right now by estimation they will leave me alone for a minute and someone might come for me or I could try getting out and I would be fine. "We'll be back in 5 minutes got it don't try anything". Then two perverts left the cell smirking thinking I was just some little girl how they underestimate me so much.

After a minute or two I finally was able to break free from the chains. However as soon as I broke free the sound was so loud the two boys came back. "I think it's time we changed the game what do think Irene"?

second person POV

The tired and messy beilefelt had tripped ran and walked though miles of forest until Yuuri had found him and brought him back to the kingdom. The blonde slept quietly and soundless which was very unusual concidering how much he tossed and turned when he normally slept with Yuuri. After a few hours of monetering the motionless body his eyes began to open. "Wolfram"!

Wolfram's POV

What happened. As I slowly began to sit up I felt a huge shock of pain at my side. "ack". I didn't really say much other than these random letters that were moans of pain the only person in the room besides me what Yuuri I didn't want anyone to see me like this hurt unable to get up weak. It's paithetic of me letting those basterds take Ireane like that how stupid could I be.

It's all my fault.

Author's NOte: sorry it's so sort I kinda had to write this quickly cause I made a bet with my friends that I wouldn't go on the internet for the rest of the week but now it's over so that's good I guess remember review on what I can improve on and I know my spelling sucks already k follow favorite and I will see you next time thanks for reading

BYZES


	9. Chapter 9: the past

Chapter 9: the past

Author's note: WARNING READ THE FUCKEN AUTHOR'S NOTES GOT IT this chapter contains a brief make out scene between boys thank you

Ireane's POV

After 1 week of torcher I gave up all hope of Wolfram and Yuuri coming to rescue me. Who could blame them I'm such a pain in the ass they must be praying to god that they won't find me. My train of thought was then disrupted by the sound of locks opening. "Time to eat". It was Chase every day I had an hour to be unlocked from my chains and to eat I wasn't given much to eat normally I'd just get a small glass of water and a small bowl of soup if I was lucky I'd even get a apple or something that tasted better than the plain bland 'soup' they gave me.

The down side of that hour was that I was forced to talk to Chace and let him watch me eat. Each day we talked about something different to keep things 'interesting'. He sat down in front of me on the cold stone floor and spoke. "Today's topic is your friend Wolfram was that his name? You seem pretty fond of him". I still stayed chained by the wrists motionless. He sighed and continued. "What's wrong I could just go ahead and torcher you so more" he walked up to me and grabbed my chin "so talk". He then stepped away and let go of my chin so it would be easier to talk. "What about him"? He revealed a smirk plastered on his face. "Well what is your history are you dating behind king Yuuri's back, other stuff".

I cleared my throat before I continued talking and told the long story he wanted to hear. "There's nothing going on between... he and I so there's nothing to tell". His smirk disappeared. "Judging by your tone there was something in the past between the two of you so talk". I kept staring at the ground until I found the will inside myself to continue. "One day I was being beat by my parents as usual. I ran away from home to the forest apparently there was a river crossing through the forest. Not even thinking or paying any attention to the ground I ran and fell into the river". I cleared my throat and continued. "I was 7 when this happened I couldn't swim at the time I was also very short but next thing I know instead of being dead I fine this blonde with emerald colored eyes starting down at me. That's how I met Wolfram for the first time ever" I looked up at Chase with fire in my eyes "satisfide".

He shook his head no. "Whats the story with your family your from the other world but you were born hear how is that so". Asking me this stopped me holding a bread bun halfway to my mouth. "Your correct I was born here but my parents thought it was to dangerous for a innocent 4 year old so they sent me off to earth and I was forced to live on the streets for 2 years stealing anything I possibly could". I tear rolled down my face and on to the cold hard floor. "This old man found me he brought me to a orphanage where I was adopted by these to fake basters. After that they abused me and beat me that's why I don't trust people when I found out about this place I never wanted to leave with I came back when I was 7 they cried fake tears for they thought I would never come back. After that things got worse then when I was 11 I finally met Yuuri my only friend. Finally 2 years later I come back here away from my fake parents and I have no intention of going back not now not ever".

Wolfram's POV

It's been a long week of looking for Ireane and no luck. I was covered at the eyes when they sent me out so I don't remember the way there all I know is that it's some where in the forest but that doesn't help much. After being told I had to take a break I went to Yuuri and I's bedroom. Yuuri said he would be up here in a minute to talk to me about something. I'm not sure what about but I don't feel like talking not even to Yuuri. As I entered the room I fell right on to the bed with my arms spread apart and my legs dangling on the edge of the bed. I wonder how Ireane is doing. "(sneeze) someone must be talking about me".

My thought was disrupted by someone walking into the room it was Yuuri. "Hey Wolfram". He came over and stood in front of me. "What did you want to talk about" I said as I lifted myself up. The smile on his face disappear as if it was never there. "Well you know I'll love you no matter what and I'll be fine if you choose Ireane over myself but". His lip started to quiver and his eyes began to create tears. Without even thinking I grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on the bed. His eyes widened greatly and he stopped crying. "Wolfram what are you...". I cut him off. "Yuuri don't you even think for a second that I don't feel the same towards you. Before I met you I was a real brat a pest but I changed cause of you and don't even think for a second that I don't love you got it wimp".

He laughed for a moment "I told you not to call me a wimp" he said it quiet like with a kind voice. I smiled down and him as I bent down to press my lips against his before I knew it he was pressing back. We repeatedly pulled back for breath. As I started to unpin him he took no time in changing our positions. I pulled away for a moment and smiled as a sign of this being the only moment that I would let him over power me. After a minute or two I started to sit up pushing the double black off of me. "I can't do this right now Yuuri".

I'm sorry was the last thought in my mind before I left the room. Right now I can't even think about being with Yuuri I love him but I can't stop thinking about Ireane we were best friends even more than that for a while and now she's been captured and I'm just standing hear doing nothing while she's being torchered. She maybe iritating and she annoys me on purpose and she use to take my stuff and make fun of my girly eyes but she's funny, pretty and the most coolest girl I ever met and I'm gonna go get her myself if that's what it takes to find her no matter what it doesn't matter.

Because I love her.

Author's note: sorry this chapter is also short and that I haven't been updating lately I just have school and a big decision of my life is happening this year so please wait don't presser me ahhhhhhhhh ok so follow, review on what you want to happen and how I can improve, favorite and remember I have another fanfiction it's death note with l and bb but not BBxL it's interesting please read and thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10: coplications

Chapter 10:Complications

Wolfram's POV

Yuuri said that no matter what I do he will love me but I strangely don't believe that. Well whatever that doesn't matter right now what matters is going off with my brother and getting Ireane back I can worry about the whole situation with her and Yuuri later. As I began to walk up to my brother he struck me with the most irritating news ever! "What do you mean I can't come". Gwendal shrugged at my reaction. "It just means you can't come. This isn't your thing to go on Wolfram I'm sure Conrad and I are just enough man power to get Ireane back alright". BUT SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND."But brother" I said as I started to talk in a child like voice "she's my best friend and I once loved her I have to come I WANT TO SEE HER".

When I was done with my rant my two half brothers were silent looking at something behind me. As I turned to see what it was it was Yuuri standing there eyes widened after hearing the most cruel thing I could ever say to him. He looked as if I said his mother or someone close to him had died but even so that couldn't compare to the pain I saw in his eyes. The pain that I caused and it was all my fault. After a moment of silence he closed his mouth and returned to his normal face position and then smiled. "Yuuri"? "Go to her Wolfram it's fine". I couldn't say anything to him what was I supost to say.

Everyone could clearly tell he was lieing through his teeth it was almost annoying. "Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram have a safe trip and I hope you find your lover I will be in my office if anyone needs me". The sad black haired boy walked away with a smile on his face but his eyes were not smiling they were more like crying their hearts out. "You two can go without me I'll be fine when you get back I'll be in my chambers".Without a second thought I ran up to my room not careing how stupid I looked. I ran in locked the door and sat on mine and Yuuri's bed.

What have I done I can't go rescue Ireane and Yuuri is now ignoring me for life how do I always mess things up. Well Ireane getting captured wasn't... Wait no it was I remember clearly what had happened there. That man brought me into a room and chained me up to a wall hanging and beat me half to death and that's all I can remember I couldn't see on the way there so no point in trying to remember the way. Those people put something in me so I don't remember everything clearly.

I spent the next hour or two thinking about what happened and what to say to Yuuri and Ireane once she gets back. After the two hours I finally managed to get the hell out of that room. I walked outside to the garden and looked at the red roses I remember the moments I had with Yuuri here. I had put a flower in his hair and said "it suits you". But I also remember the time when I didn't know Yuuri and I had to let Ireane go this was the place we said our good byes. To torchered by the memories I walked through the castle but every square inch of it reminded Ireane or Yuuri and they were the last people I wanted to think about right now.

I brought myself to go to the front gates in the courtyard my brothers had not returned. I had this urg to run out on my horse and get Ireane but I also feel that I must go and tell Yuuri that everything is alright and that he is the only one for me but in either case I will not be happy and one of them will not be happy as while so what am I suppost to do in this situation. Go back to my room lock the doors and windows and hide from the world I can't do something like that. I just can't do this.

Ireane's POV

I layed flat on the floor crying, half death, starved, and tired. I missed everyone I want to go home I miss Wolfram, I miss Yuuri I miss everyone. The door was then unlocked and there stood Conrad. Just that one glims of him brought the hope back into me. "C-on...".

The next this that I knew was that I was one the back of a brown horse safe away from the hell and darkness of that place. "Awake are we". I looked up and it was Conrad smiling brighter than the sun. "I't was a bit of a challenge finding you but in the end your here safe and coming back with us. Wolfram and his majesty will be so happy to know your ok". I looked over and saw Gwendal on his horse followed by ten other men. "Thank you Conrad for taking me back home". My sentence trailed of and the brunet saw that I had fallen asleep once again.

"Miss! Miss". "Ireane darling are you awake". My eyelids felt like heavy weights covering my eyes. "Lady Ceil and Gesila why are you here". They both looked at each other and looked back at me. "Miss who suffer from great wounds and you couldn't have died if we found you no later what exactly happened". I looked over to my bandaged arm and felt on my face for my scratch which was also covered by madisanal erbs and bandages. "I got so used to the pain I forgot I was even injered. Where exactly am I". I spoke with my voice shaky for holding in the tears as if this was just another happy dream but this was all real.

"Darling you are in Wolfie and Yuuri's room they said if it's you it's alright for you to be in here". My entire body jerked at the sound of their names. "I see". I could here the door open and it was Wolfram the last person and the last thing I need was a talk with him. "Well leave you two alone". Oviously Ceil would say that she knew everything about me and him she always medalled and anoyed Wolfram to the max. After the two had left there was a silence that wouldn't brake so easily. I sat up and began to get out of the bed. "Ouch". I feel on the floor having the wound in my side reopen and start bleading.

"GOD DAMN IT"! Wolfram ran to my aid and helped me up. "Are you alright". I pushed him away remembering the things that had happened at the hideout. "Don't touch me". I thought Gesila would come back hearing my scream but she didn't it was just me, Wolfram, and the silence of the room. "What happened after they took me away from you". I couldn't tell him I wouldn't even dare say. It was far to painful to even think about.

Wolfram's POV

"Come on talk to me Ireane do you even know how worried I was about you". She then looked up at me with darkness in her eyes. "If you worried so much why didn't you come yourself let your brothers do everything for you just cause your the youngest uh". What? She wouldn't say that to me she knows how I feel about my brothers but why is she acting so differently. "You'd never say that to me Ireane. You know how I feel towards my brothers and how I feel about you". The darkness was then welcomed by confusion. "What are you talking about this is my first time meeting you I've been here for a month and I met you through Yuuri and I was captured I never really had a full conversation with you before that's why I was so nervous meeting you for the first time".

She looked up and down my body repeattedly. "And after what just happened I don't want to be touched or talking to someone anytime soon so please go away now I'm tired". WHAT HOW COULD SHE NOT REMEMBER ME WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR YEARS AND SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER. It must be the drug I thought to myself. That's why I can't remember what happened on the way there they must have given her a bigger dose of it so it's effecting her more. After leaving the room I searched for Gesila to tell her what I had just figgered out. The only reason that I know what the drug is that they forgot to erase my memory of it. Those guys were kinda idiots.

While walking I was pulled to the side into a dark room and it was the group that had given me the drug. I punched and kicked but nothing worked. "You weren't even suppost to know what this drug was. Well you never will know about it again you and that girl are done now you won't even remember her at all and she won't remember you boy".

The strange man had given the third son the drug and it was all over for him and Ireane. They didn't even know who each other were anymore. The blonde was dragged back into the hallway so that someone would see him and take him to the infermery.

Author's note: I can't tell you what will happen SPOILERS! But this isn't the end of this drug thing that's all I can say right now. Favorite, follow, review on what I can improve on and if you want Wolfram to end up with Ireane or Yuuri thanks

Byzs


End file.
